1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to spring fasteners, and, more particularly, to a screwless mounting assembly for attaching a element to a computer chassis.
2. Description of Related Art
In constructing small machines such as computers, it is necessary to attach a variety of elements to a metal chassis frame. An important innovation in mini-computers has been the development of methods allowing owners to add or replace elements themselves. These innovations have enabled owners to inexpensively adapt and upgrade their machines. These additions and replacements have been facilitated by special attachment devices and methods.
Heretofore, screw-type mounting arrangements have been widely used. However, while mounting screws provide a firm fastening system, their use carries certain disadvantages. First, they require the use of tools for removal and installation. These tools are often very specialized due to cramped conditions inside the computer chassis. Second, to access mounting screws, it is often necessary to remove additional elements. For example, the removal of a hard drive from Micron Electronics Inc.'s ACTX computer requires unlatching the access cover, disassembling the front bezel, and then removing the two mounting screws. Complicated disassembly is time consuming and can cause damage to other parts of the computer. In the above-mentioned example, if adequate care is not taken, the hinges holding the bezel in place can be damaged when the front bezel is disassembled.
Complicated procedures for removal and installation of elements discourage inexpensive, owner-made changes. The disadvantages of the fastening systems of the prior art render computers less flexible to the evolving needs of the owner and to upgrades necessitated by technological advances. Unduly complicated fastening systems exacerbate efforts to increase the value of mini-computers as long term investments to owners.
The present invention is directed to overcoming, or at least reducing the effects of, one or more of the problems set forth above.